naturalselectionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kharaa (Natural Selection 2)
The Kharaa (refered to as Aliens) are one of the two forces in Natural Selection 2. The game is published as a finished version, but is still updated regularly by the Development Team, so any abilities can still be subject to change. Gameplay The Aliens have a very different style of play to the Marines, and it is often considered harder to be a skillful Alien than Marine. Aliens have the ability to evolve into different lifeforms, each with their own range of abilities. Unlike the first Natural Selection , the Aliens in Natural Selection 2 do have a command chair like construct in which one Alien player can direct and assist their team. This Alien is the commander, and can delegate tasks to the aliens in their chain of command below them. (It is entirely up to fate, however, if those aliens will fulfill the task, as marines are given waypoints and direct orders, and Aliens a general area to go to.) When an Alien player spawns, they will always spawn as a Skulk. Lifeforms Aliens can evolve their lifeform into a more complex one by spending Resources, turning into an egg, and evolving into the lifeform chosen. While evolving, they can choose one of the three sub-abilities (or Perks) in the three Perk Trees, based around Crag, Shade, and Shift. (Or Health, Stealth and Movement respectively.) Each lifeform has different abilities, attacks, movement, health, etc. All of them have their own pros and cons, and each has a different play style that is distinctly different from the others, ranging from movement speed to damage. When an Alien evolves (gestation) they change temporarily into an egg where they are vulnerable to attack for the period of gestation, and if they die while evolving, they lose all the resources they spent trying to evolve. These lifeforms are: *Skulk *Gorge *Lerk *Fade *Onos Structures Structures created by the Alien team almost always require Infestation to survive. The only exceptions are most Gorge built structures, and Whips, however Whips do not attack when they are not on infestation. Alien structures include: *Hive (Commander's 'Chair') *Resource Tower (Collects Res Points for the team. Any member of the team can stack up to 100 res, after which they are distributed over the rest of the team. The Team can have up to 200 res. Any extra earned after that is lost.) *Cyst (Generates infestation, the requirement for any and all Alien structures. Without Infestation, Alien structures will die, albeit slowly. Infestation also deals very tiny bits of over-time damage to Marine structures.) *Crag (Heals 3 nearby lifeforms and structures at a time; has an ability which boosts its healing rate and range for a period of time. These also heal damage faster than Starvation Damage, which alien structures take when not on infestation.) *Shade (Cloaks/hides nearby lifeforms and structures; Allows you to make ink clouds to hide players, etc. Ink clouds also temporarily disable ARC targeting in the area where it effects, allowing you the chance to kill them off.) *Shift (Regenerates energy nearby lifeforms; "Echo" allows you to move structures instantly from one place to another, but requires an infested area; "Hatch" generates eggs for spawn.) *Spur (The evolution structure which unlocks perks in the Shift tree; unlocked by evolving a Shift Hive.) *Shell (The evolution structure which unlocks perks in the Crag tree; unlocked by evolving a Crag Hive.) *Veil (The evolution structure which unlocks perks in the Shade tree; unlocked by evolving a Shade Hive.) *Whip (Melee defense structure; Pairs excellently with Shades. Mature Whips can throw a ball of Infestation at marines to degrade armor and harm them, but they are weak to many Marine weapons.) *Hydra (Ranged defense structure created by a gorge ; Gorges can only build 3 each.) *Clog (Sticky ball of goo created by a gorge to block marine movement; Gorges can only build 10 each. They are most effective when put over small doorways, and are susceptible to fire.) *Web (A thin string of mucus created by a Gorge (3 limit) which temporarily traps marines.) Category:Natural Selection 2